Mon règne est venu
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Oh, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais maintenant, il lui fallait faire avec. En commençant par le faire taire, et à jamais - OS


J'étais en train de re-re-regarder What The Cut…

ET J'AI DECOUVERT QUE MA VIE N'A AUCUN SEEEEEENS !

Loué soit la Sainte Pelle.

Voici un court OS prouvant encore une fois que dans ma tête, c'est le bordel.

* * *

Mon règne est venu

Doucement, il fit entrer une balle dans la chambre du Glock. D'un geste sûr, aiguisé par l'entraînement, l'habitude. Le petit _clic_ qui suivit le fit sourire de bonheur et d'expectative.

Il caressa distraitement le métal froid, appréciant son poli. Le profil de l'arme, pourtant familier, le fascinait toujours autant. Il était amusant de constater qu'un objet si insignifiant, si simple, pouvait causer tant de dégâts, faucher des vies.

Lui-même, n'avait-il pas déjà tué ? La sensation de puissance qui accompagnait la mise à mort était une véritable drogue, dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Une drogue dure, violente, dont l'effet, immédiat, s'estompait de plus en plus vite au fil de ses meurtres.

Il se haïssait, en un sens. Pour avoir besoin de tuer. Une obligation dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire. Devoir vivre selon cette addiction le rebutait, mais il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Il n'existait rien qui pouvait le guérir.

Alors, il avait dû faire avec.

Mais _il_ avait découvert son activité.

Que faisait-_il_ là, d'abord ?! Il s'éloignait de chez eux exprès pour que cette tête de con ne le surprenne pas. Aussi fou et psychopathe qu'il ait pu se prétendre, jamais _il_ ne l'aurait laissé tranquille s'_il_ avait appris ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits.

Et c'est ce qui s'était passé.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que l'imbécile le suivait à distance. Cela devait pourtant arriver un jour, ruminait-il à présent. Il fallait bien que ce tacos au sperme décide de se mêler de la vie des autres tôt ou tard. De la sienne, en l'occurrence.

Oh, il n'était pas allé bien loin. Deux, trois kilomètres, dans la nuit brisée par les réverbères, au silence à peine troublé par le vrombissement des voitures et les pas traînants des insomniaques. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient remarqué, par ailleurs.

Amusante humanité, qui ne voit que ce qu'elle veut voir.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, les atrocités commises par leurs pairs seraient véritablement combattues, non ? Mais chacun préfère son petit quotidien monotone à une vie de batailles incessantes et vaines.

Et donc, il s'était retrouvé dans cet entrepôt. L'avantage, avec les rencontres par internet, c'est qu'on peut utiliser de fausses photos. Parce que si la personne en face de lui avait vu à quoi il ressemblait, elle aurait pris la fuite depuis longtemps.

Il avait ri devant sa frayeur, son incrédulité, et avait tiré, tout simplement. Le fracas de l'arme l'assourdissant à moitié, mais bon, comme il le dit souvent, les silencieux, c'est pour les tap… les télétubbies.

Le cri de stupeur derrière lui l'avait arraché à la délicieuse transe qui le submergeait, en une unique vague dans laquelle il aimait se noyer. Il avait fait volteface.

_Il_ était là. Mains tremblantes, larmes aux yeux. Eberlué, effaré. Si faible.

_Il_ avait couru, prit la fuite.

Il avait souri sinistrement. Ne prenant pas la peine de partir à sa suite. Il le rattraperait tôt ou tard. Depuis le temps, il le connaissait si bien ! L'inverse étant incroyablement faux.

Il avait jeté un dernier regard déçu au cadavre encore chaud et était sorti du bâtiment étouffant. La nuit lui avait semblé étrangement froide, par rapport à la sensation étourdissante qui le prenait lorsqu'il tuait.

Lentement, prenant son temps, il était revenu chez eux, poussant la porte entrouverte. Ce fou n'avait même pas pris la peine de se protéger en la fermant à clé… Quelle inconscience. Au final, cela l'arrangeait.

Parce que s'_il_ en avait profité pour appeler l'autre bouffon de commissaire, il aurait été mal. Ce pot-de-colle, lorsqu'il se jetait sur les traces de quelqu'un, ne lâchait rien. Il l'admirait presque, pour cela.

Alors qu'il entrait dans _sa_ chambre, une pensée traîtresse se faufila dans son crâne.

Et s'il se rendait ?

Tuer était jouissif. Mais tuer était aussi une drogue qui l'emprisonnait, dont il ne pouvait se libérer. C'en était presque épuisant, par moment. Douloureux. Ces chaînes invisibles qui emprisonnaient ses bras, ses jambes et ses poumons compressés par le manque.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa _son_ regard, peureux, suppliant, il sourit. Non. Cela en valait carrément la peine, décida-t-il.

\- Salut, susurra-t-il.

_Il_ tressaillit, ses yeux se portant sur la lourde arme qu'il traînait au bout de son bras. Il devinait presque sa pensée. Comment pouvait-il avoir assez de force pour la soulever ?

Mais bon, on n'était plus à ça près, pas vrai ? Leur existence à tous deux était une blague. Une de plus, une de moins…

\- Tu peux pas faire ça, bredouilla-t-_il_.

Un éclair de colère le secoua. Imprévu.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? cracha-t-il. C'est injuste, peut-être ? Moi, j'appelle ça ma revanche. Tu as passé tant de temps à me ridiculiser, m'humilier, à te moquer de moi devant ces abrutis qui constituent tes fans… Des attardés ! Même pas reconnaissants, qui hurlent un peu plus à chaque minute de retard !

Sa respiration s'accélérait. Il perdait le contrôle.

\- Toute la gloire pour toi ! Jamais une augmentation, jamais un remerciement pour mon travail ! Et en plus, tu oses m'espionner ?!

Il désigna de son autre main le portable près de _lui_.

\- Tu comptais faire quoi ? Appeler ton chéri à la Sainte Pelle ? Parce que j'ai bien une idée d'où il peut se la fout…

\- Non, stop ! l'arrêta sa future victime. On n'est pas dans une fic yaoi. S'il-te-plaît. Pas si tu veux me descendre maintenant. Ça fait encore plus bizarre.

Il haussa les épaules. Leva son arme, braqua le froid canon en direction du front de l'imbécile qui lui faisait face. Il glisse son autre main sur la gâchette. Extrêmement sensible, se rappela-t-il. Il l'oubliait souvent. C'est qu'avant, il possédait un Colt.

\- Plus bizarre qu'un chien en peluche butant le Boss Final des Internet, tu veux dire ?

Et il tira.

* * *

\- Salut, bande de petites bites, comme Antoine est en vacances pour une durée indéterminée, c'est moi qui prends le relais ! Maintenant on va commenter de bonnes vidéos zoophiles… J'en ai une bien belle…

Il s'agitait devant la caméra, diablement heureux.

Son règne était venu.

* * *

QUAND JE VOUS DISAIS QUE CA N'A PLUS AUCUN SENS !


End file.
